1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floor-care formulation in the form of a dispersion which dries leaving a shine on the floor. Formulations such as these are also known as self-shine emulsions.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Nowadays, new previously untreated floors and floors which have been subjected to thorough cleaning are mainly treated with self-shine emulsions to protect them against soiling and damage. These emulsions, which contain wax and/or film-forming polymers in varying amounts, form continuous, glossy and soil-repellent films on the floors after drying. Films with a high percentage wax content can easily be polished and, when necessary, are also easy to remove from the surfaces whereas films consisting predominantly or completely of film-forming polymers are particularly resistant to mechanical stressing. A problem affecting all self-shine emulsions, which has not yet been completely solved, is that the emulsions or dispersions have to dry extremely uniformly on the surfaces if a completely continuous protective film is to be formed. It is very often found that the initially continuous film of the aqueous dispersion breaks up on drying and, in some cases, even contracts to form individual droplets so that the floor-care film formed is patchy in appearance. This effect is particularly noticeable in the case of the dispersions with a substantially neutral pH value which are preferred today. One of the problems addressed by the present invention was to provide an improvement in this regard. Another problem addressed by the invention was to improve the stability of the dispersions, above all during storage at low temperatures.